1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular power control, and more particularly to the parallel operation of solid state, silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs). These rectifiers, because of the zero crossover firing inherent in the control circuitry, supply power to resistive loads without producing radio frequency interference. The best mode of practicing the invention contemplated hereby is in conjunction with resistance heaters with each controller serving a particular unit or group of units within a zone.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The within invention became increasingly feasible with the introduction of burst-firing silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs) which are supplied in SCR packs having overlapping lead frames, ref. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,075 to L. R. Kaufman.